This invention relates to a thermographic material comprising organic acid silver.
Well known among thermographic materials are black-and-white thermographic materials comprising organic acid silver, which are also known as "dry silver" compositions. Their high black color development is an attractive feature whereas degradation of photographic properties, especially an increase of fog, during shelf storage is a serious problem. Mercury compounds are often used to reduce fog. The use of mercury compounds, however, is undesirable from the safety point of view. Polyhalides are proposed as a substitute, but their effect is still insufficient. There is a need for a means for reducing the fog of organic acid silver itself.